


Самое ценное

by mrCasino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrCasino/pseuds/mrCasino
Summary: Дино просто хотел съесть бомболоне на завтрак





	

**Author's Note:**

> для Fiabilis

Найти бомболоне в маленьком итальянском городке в полдень – задача не из легких. Пекарни открываются на рассвете, а к полудню уже сиротливо глядят на запоздалых неудачников пустыми витринами, где дай бог завалялся какой-нибудь чудом уцелевший круассан. Бомболоне так и вовсе исчезают с лица земли, будто их не было.  
А тем временем, бомболоне – удовольствие, которое соблазнит даже самого искушенного гурмана. Кто устоял бы против пухлой булочки из нежного, тягучего теста, обсыпанной сахарной пудрой и наполненной изнутри сладким кремом, если крем этот похож на поцелуй еще не свергнутого в ад грешного ангела? Так говорил Дино – Дино, который не любил сладкое, но сегодня утром снял в банкомате двадцатку, чтобы расплатиться в пекарне.  
Мадонна, какое это было великолепное утро. Такое случается только в Италии в середине апреля: когда небо прозрачно-лазурное и бесконечно далекое, солнце проглатывает капли ночного тумана, а сады вокруг маленьких вилл с трогательными женскими именами полны запаха цветов. Жизнь еще не вянет под палящим зноем, и если принюхаться хорошенько – можно услышать запах моря.   
И кофе.  
И свежей выпечки.  
К тому времени, как они проснулись, во всем городе осталось только две бомболоне – в этой маленькой пекарне, любезно не запершей двери перед их носом. Если бы синьора, которая успела войти на секунду раньше, решила позавтракать бомболоне вместо тарта с цукатами, ничего не вышло бы; но теперь булочки лежали перед ними на блюдцах, и Дино сиял, довольный собой, с искренним наслаждением разглядывая спрятавшегося в тени Мукуро. Тот сидел нога на ногу, в сапогах по колено и белом шарфе от Эрмес, и изучал бомболоне со смесью брезгливости и интереса.  
– Это охренеть как вкусно, – пообещал Дино, закуривая – растягивал предвкушение.  
Мукуро молча поднял брови. Дино уже говорил так раньше про кусок ветчины, такой соленой, что потом долго щипало губы. Мукуро не понимал, как вообще позволяет Дино обещать себе что-то, зачем слушает его и как они оказались на этой солнечной веранде вместо того, чтобы лениво трахать друг друга, пока небо не размоет сумерками.   
В пекарне играла старая французская песенка. Дино взял кофе. Эспрессо защекотал ноздри ароматом, обещавшим приятный удар тепла под дых, от которого даже самая унылая жизнь на минуту становится терпимей. Воздух вообще пах одурительно; Дино проголодался, и от одного взгляда на выпечку кружилась голова. А может – от одного взгляда на Мукуро, но этот голод засел тянущей дрожью под желудком навечно, и утолить его невозможно, даже зубами оторвав от Мукуро кусок. Бомболоне были почти так же хороши, как секс, поэтому заставить Мукуро попробовать было не легче.  
Дино залпом проглотил кофе, поставил чашку обратно, взял с края пепельницы сигарету.  
А потом вскочил, опрокинув стул и едва сам не грохнувшись – и чашка взорвалась.   
Почему он думал, что времени больше?!  
Машины перегородили улицу с обеих сторон; второй выстрел разнес витрину за спиной, и от расслабленного минуту назад Дино ничего не осталось. Инстинкты захлестнули его, как животное, время вдруг растянулось будто в замедленной съемке, наматываясь на бобину бесконечной лентой, осколки стекла замерли в воздухе. Доли секунд стали вечностью, и за эту вечность Дино метнулся к столу, хватая с тарелки драгоценную бомболоне. Ничего, кроме кармана куртки, под рукой не оказалось; а потом время опять понеслось вскачь, замершая на одной ноте французская песенка со свистом промоталась вперед, осколки рухнули, звеня, а кнут развернулся до упругого шлепка. Какофония звуков пощечиной вторглась в ленивое, счастливое утро.  
– Не стрелять! – услышал Дино. – Брать живьем!  
Он помнил этот голос. Это были люди Аккардо, хотя Дино сомневался, что обидел его так уж сильно; его лучшие хранители – Фрэнки по кличе Бульдозер, Бернардо Маццерия по кличке Маццо, Пьетро Порелло по кличке Большая Рыба, Тони, Луи, Сэмми без глаза с оплывшим в пожаре лицом, будто этого мало на одного наслаждающегося завтраком дона Каваллоне, толпа сицилийцев с их странным грубым наречьем, в безвкусных костюмах, от которых Мукуро проняла бы дрожь. Ну попробуйте, суки, сердито думал Дино, захлестывая плетку вокруг чужого горла. Пистолет вылетел из руки и сшиб со стола фарфоровую вазочку. Дино дрался честно – раз они не стреляют, он тоже не станет. На террасу взбежали сразу трое; Дино схватил опрокинутый стул, с размаху проломив одному челюсть, а с Маццо сцепился, влетел в перила, с хрустом разорвав цветущий плющ, и покатился по полу. Приложил рукояткой кнута в висок, сбросил наконец коленом в живот и вскочил, задыхаясь от удара в ребра.  
Наверное, все-таки придется стрелять, подумал он обреченно и сунул руку в карман.  
И обмер, когда пальцы вляпались в липкий сладкий крем.   
Вытащил ладонь, неверяще глядя на ошметки теста, перемазанные начинкой. Вся рука была в сарахной пудре – и вся куртка тоже.  
Они с Мукуро половину города обошли за это утро, чтобы найти бомболоне; Дино несколько раз пришлось уговаривать, угрозами и лестью, когда Мукуро начинал строптиво ругаться, выворачивал плечо и собирался домой. Они чудом заполучили эти две несчастные булочки – и что теперь?! Бесценный деликатес, охота на которого сложней чем на тигра, размазан изнутри по его карману и осталось только вылизывать пальцы?!  
Уроды. Это было просто несправедливо.   
Так несправедливо, что Дино по-настоящему взбесился. Татуировки запекло, кожа зачесалась, а на ободке кольца золотым всполохом разгорелось пламя.

Когда все закончилось, рухнувший угол веранды еще едко тлел. Дино перешагнул через мертвое тело Большой Рыбы, зацепился курткой за ножку опрокинутого стола, выругался и дернул куртку на себя, по инерции пропрыгав на одной ноге. Ладонь была липкой от крови и крема, он взмок, перепачкался и был раздражен и устал – надо же так бездарно испортить утро! Они с Аккардо долго не могли найти общий язык, но зачем, зачем он давал столько поблажек, когда нужно было вырезать к хренам всю его тупую сицилийскую свору.   
В крайнем случае, разорить – чтоб им даже на кусок хлеба не хватало, не то что на булочку. Чтобы чертова бомболоне снилась им в кошмарах, манящая и недоступная, как дантова Беатриче.   
Уже неважно, впрочем, все они мертвы. Дино пнул Тони в живот, давая выход бессильной злости. По обоим концам улицы завывали сирены карабинеров – им не проехать было из-за перегородивших дорогу машин и пришлось черными тараканами выбираться наружу. Дино вытер мокрый, весь в пыли лоб и наконец повернулся.  
Мукуро по-прежнему сидел в тенистом углу, нога на ногу, брезгливо отодвинувшись от залитого водой и кофе стола; под его сапогами хрустели осколки, на стуле рядом безвольно лежала чья-то голова в крови и разбитых очках. Мукуро ел свою бомболоне, аккуратно прихватив салфеткой.  
Почувствовав взгляд Дино, он откинулся назад и вытер пальцем крем с губы – надо полагать, боялся испачкать белоснежный эрмесовский шарф.  
– Ты прав, – признал он неохотно. – Это действительно очень вкусно.  
– Неужели, – отозвался Дино деревянным голосом.  
– Да, – подтвердил Мукуро. – Жаль, что тебе не досталось.   
Дино молча сел напротив, раскинул руки по подлокотникам и закрыл глаза. Мукуро некоторое время смотрел на него в задумчивости, а потом сунул в рот последний кусочек, вытер пальцы салфеткой и сказал:  
– Ничего, завтра купим еще.


End file.
